harpfandomcom-20200222-history
Harp Bloggers
The harp community is thriving with other harpists and organizations that are eager to disseminate knowledge, show off their accomplishments, and reveal breaking news. Here is a list of other blogs to follow. Don't see your blog on here? Add it now! Harpists usually tend to blog about their latest gigs, upcoming CD releases, thoughts about the music industry, tips on technique and practicing, and every once in a while, the wedding industry. Multi-Lingual Bloggers * Trio 42 | (In Dutch and English) * Associazione Italiana Dell’Arpa | (In Italian) * Sacchi, Floraleda (In Italian) * Folk Harps Russia (In Russian) French Bloggers * Le Govic, Tristan | Celtic Harp Blog * Luiceanu, Alexandra * Monogatari, Lili * Simon, Évélina Japanese Bloggers * 妙なる遊び * Andon, Inc. | 行灯社 * Aoyama Harp * Camellia Suzuon | 椿 鈴音 * CERENA official blog * Chikako Nakano | 中野智香子 * Hanasaki Anna | 花咲 あんな * Harp Diary | 渡辺文江 * Harper's Cafe * Hemmi Mihoko | 邊見 美帆子 * KeyNote | Harp and Music Therapy * Kinkoe Kotoko | 琴声　コトコ * Manami Yano | 矢野あいみ * Masako Masunaga * Matsuko Ya * Miyabi * Miyuki Osato | 大里みゆき * Phantomforest * UJiIeHarp * Rintauros | 木村林太郎 * Sakiko Takahashi * Teramoto Keisuke | 寺本 圭佑 * Todokuro * TomoKa Yoshino | 吉野友加 * Yamaura BunYuka | 山浦 文友香 * Yasui Hiroko | 安井弘子 * Yuka Ikeyama | 池山由香 Spanish Bloggers * Arperia | Arperia es un blog de información general sobre el mundo del arpa (en cualquiera de sus versiones: clásica, celta, sudamericana…), prestando atención especialmente al ambiente arpístico peninsular, pero sin dejar de lado noticias del resto del mundo. * Nelson Becerra y su Ensamble * Whiteveil Harp English Bloggers A-M * 1 Harp, 1 Baby * 4 Girls 4 Harps * Allison, Eric | Harp Voyage * Andrews, Lori | Jaz Harp Records blog * Angelina Warburton | Harpist based in the North of England * Apple Orange Pair * Ashbury, Barbara | Harp Vibrations * Ashely, Catherine | Adventures of the Harp * Astesano, Anna * Briggs, Tami | Musical Reflections: Music therapy and healing * Briggs, Tami | Women As Healers * Burke, Vicki | Keys to the Golden City. A Musical Journey Around the Cosmos. * Campbell, Susanna | High Strung * Cathcart, Cynthia | Cynthia has researched and written several articles about the wire strung harp, its music, history and technique. * Cassar, Marlene * Celeste, Armonia | News and musings from the Baroque ensemble * Chadwick, Simon | The Ancient Music of Scotland… and more! * Claussen, Stephanie | Witty insight into the music and harp industry, news, and the occasional article with wedding ideas. * Clyde Duo * Cobley, Michelle * Denholm, Anne | Official Harpist to HRH The Prince of Wales * Dizzy Harper, The | Musings on life as an absent-minded harpist, fighting distractions and studying hard. * Dorman, Kate | Heart2Harps * Durham, Francesca | Helping you live your best life. * Evans, Zanna * Fairplay, Shelley * Fischer, Barbara * Fletcher, Sally | Heavenly Harpist * Fronk, Andrea * Gossling, Jill | Harps and Chords * Griffiths, Sharron * Hair, Rachel * Harp Herald * Harps and Chords * Henson-Conant, Deborah | HipHarp * Jageurs, Olivia * James, Angharad * Jharda the Singing Harpist * Kelly, Laoise | Cruitire. Irish Harper. * King, Alexandra * Klein, Diana | Stories about writing, music, crafts & life (This link jumps to articles about music) * Kurbatova, Valeria * Ladage, Jillian * Layne, Josh * Le Govic, Tristan | Celtic Harp Blog * Lenaerts, Anneleen * Levy, Michael | Composer for Lyre * Maxwell, Tess * McCabe, Elly * Melbourne Harp Music English Bloggers N-Z * Newton, Rachel | Musical Adventures * Pacific Harp Project * Powell, Erica | Palm Springs Harpist * Punisher Harp Zone | Gallery of photos and art celebrating my love for the harp through The Punisher from Marvel Comics. * Riley, Laurie * Rodríguez, Rosa María | Sounds & Emotions * Roos, Anne | Celtic Harp Music * Rowe, Kimberly * Schley, Monica | Music + Poetry * Sloat, Kathryn | Starving Harpist | Have Harp, Will Travel * Sneddon, Margaret * Sons of Serendip * Sparks, Jennifer | Music Medium. Professional Musician, Music Instructor & Yogini! * Stankulova, Lidia * Steiner, Elizabeth * Stringfellow, Leigh * Stockdell, Beth | Editor for Folk Harp Journal * Suen-Campbell, Teresa * Sullivan, Anne | Harp Mastery * Tanah | The Harp Blog * Turner, Eleanor * Twelfth Day * Vanschothorst, Anne | Harp and Soul * Vavra, Chuck | Discussion of harp design and construction with a focus on the physics involved and woodworking skills required to render a working harp. * Weddle, Catherine | This blog includes interesting articles and my thoughts. I enjoy reading, music, art, history, movies, animation, and podcasts. * Wallace, Dana | The Practice Room * Warburton, Angelina * Way, Catherine | Harp Strings Inc. * Whiting, Amanda * Wire Strung Harp | The complete resource for the wire-strung harp. Company & Organization Blogs Companies & organizations involved in harp circles tend to blog about upcoming sales, breaking news on new products, or upcoming harp events. * Harp Centre of Wales, The * Harp in LA (HILA) | Your local connection to Lyon & Healy harps and everything harp in LA. * National Youth Harp Orchestra Category:Community